Something He Never Understood (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: There was something that Shikamaru just never understood about his father. Why would he ever marry a woman like his mother? A short drabble ? about possible reasons Shikamaru comes up with.


**Автор:** BonclaysFan  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/7663401/1/Something-He-Never-Understood  
**Беты (редакторы):** MionaTao  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Шикамару|Шикаку/Ёшино.  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Джен

**Размер:** Мини, 2 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Есть что-то, что Шикамару никогда не поймет в своём отце. Что заставило его жениться на такой женщине, как его мать?

**Посвящение:**  
Семье Нара.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

Было что-то, что Шикамару никогда не понимал в своём отце. Как он мог уживаться с такой властной и высокомерной женщиной, как его мать? Шикамару не был неразумен в своём воображении. Он так же осознавал тот факт, что у него с отцом был один уровень интеллекта. Однако, его отец женился на раздражающе высокомерной женщине. Почему?

Сначала он решил, это из-за домашних обязанностей, которые выполняла его мама. Он хотел бы признать, что, за редким исключением, приготовленное его матерью было выше среднего. Но эта теория вылетела в окно, когда его отец наконец взялся за приготовление пищи. Оказалось, что его отец был редким исключением. После этого приготовленное матерью меркло. Ничто не могло сравниться с едой, приготовленной его отцом.

Следующая его мысль, в то время, когда он был подростком, что это было из-за секса. Шикамару довольно легко принял тот факт, что его родители занимались сексом. Он не фантазировал на эту тему или что-либо подобное, он просто принял, что это было. В конце концов, без полового акта его не было бы здесь. Однако, это версия вылетела в окно так же быстро, как и появилась. Он частенько подслушивал, как отец жалуется своим друзьям, что его жена ограничивает его в сексе. При подобной жизни, этот ответ не задерживался.

Третья версия пришла в голову незадолго до чунин-экзамена. Возможно это уравновешивало? В конце концов, его отец был не самым привлекательным мужчиной в деревне. Может быть его мать была единственной, кто мог смотреть сквозь шрамы. Это теория выдержала испытание гораздо лучше, чем её предшественницы. Но после экзамена Шикамару заметил, что шрамы означают нечто другое для других. Возможно это было потому что он был мужчиной, но в Конохе шрамы привлекали внимание. Таким образом, после третьей женщины "случайно" столкнувшейся с Шикаку, когда они направлялись в резиденцию Хокаге, Шикамару был вынужден признать своё поражение.

Четвертую версию, показавшиюся наиболее вероятной, предложил его друг Чожди. Возможно, это был брак по расчету. Это не было неслыханным. Кланы Хьюга и Акимичи часто принимали участие в подобном. Поэтому, возможно, клан Нара заключил сделку с другим кланом, чтобы повысить их положение. Когда он спросил о браке отца, возможность подобного отпала. Отец в недвусмысленных выражениях сказал Шикамару, что клан Нара не рассматривает браки, как рабство. Каждому члену клана разрешалось жениться или не жениться по своему усмотрению. Он рассмеялся, прежде чем рассказать сыну длинную история о том, как в юности старшие мальчики сказали ему, что он должен жениться на жирной уродливой людоедке. Хотя он не обратил внимания на рассказ, Шикамару наконец должен был признать, что он никогда не поймет, почему его отец полюбил женщину с такой горячей головой, как его мать.

Несколько лет спустя, глядя на спящую рядом жену, он наконец нашел ответ. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить блондинку, он встал, оделся и сразу её отправился поговорить с отцом. Семь минут спустя они с отцом стояли на крыльце дома его детства.

— Я наконец понял, почему ты любишь маму.

— О, — неожиданно заинтересовался Шикаку.

— Да. Ты сказал, что сильная женщина покажет свою слабую сторону мужчине, которого она любит. Вот почему.

Шикаку понадобилась минута, чтобы ответить.

— Да. Вот почему я сказал это. Казалось, что ты пытаешься понять это, когда ты был моложе, поэтому я и сказал тебе. Ты слушал тогда. Слушал, но не слышал.

Шикамару не мог не хихикнуть над тоном своего отца.

— Да... думаю, нет.

— Теперь, если у тебя ничего больше нет, может покинешь моё крыльцо? Твоя мама наконец сказала "да", так что я немного спешу.

И когда дверь закрылась и он отправился домой, на его лице появилась улыбка. Он наконец разгадал одну из величайших тайн своей юности. И только спустя пару шагов, но понял на что согласилась его мама. Это знание стерло улыбку с его лица и сменило на выражение самого сильного отвращения из-за предоставленной его отцом информации.


End file.
